Outcast
by Turtlegirl58
Summary: When Mikey was a kid, he had a morphing, alien, pichu, Best Friend. Chap 2 is up and A bit of Alexis's past is revealed. Please R&R. Don't know how to sepeate chapters so bear with me.


**Outcast **

**(I don't own TMNT, or poke'mon, or anything regarding Lilo and Stitch, but I do own Alexis as an OC) **

**Alexis Profile**

**Name: Alexis ?? **

**Age: 15, (??)**

**Description: A tiny 1 ½ foot tall, yellow mouse, has electrical powers (she's basically a pichu), wears a golden necklace with a peace symbol around her neck**

**Past: You'll just have to find out for yourself**

**Chapter 1 Friends Never Say Goodbye **

_**Huh? Hey? What the heck happened? Who turned out the lights? It's like pitch black dark in here. Am I dead? I don't feel dead. Besides, shouldn't there be a light around here that I'm supposed to go into? Huh? Is someone there? I know I heard something . . . There it is again! Okay, someone's definitely talking, but I don't think they're talking to me . . . It's getting louder! And a lot brighter too! Am I crossing over? Whoa! Here it comes! Ow! Okay! Who hit me in the head? Was I kicked by a horse or something? My arms too! OW!! Please don't tell me I'm in another genetics lab! I don't think I could handle that right now. Everything is so fuzzy looking. What the heck are those green things? They sort of look like turtles! Wait! They're saying something. **_**"Look Raph, there's no way she can even walk in her condition! The best thing to do is keep her here until she's fully recovered!" **_**Me stay here? I don't think so! But first I have to get my sight back. Thank goodness! I can finally see! Whoa! They really are turtles! Big ones too! Wait a minute . . . could it be?! Well I gotta say something if I'm gonna find out! **_

"**Um . . . Hello?" **_**Well, now I've got there attention. "**_**Uh . . . Hey there. Where am I?" **_**Hold on a minute . . . I've seen these guys before! . . . No wait . . . I only see a red, blue, and purple mask . . . Then . . . Where's orange? Where is he? Wait, the blue one is about to say something.**_

"**Hello, um . . . you're in the sewers of New York City." **_**That's good to know. Hey? Maybe they know where he is! Maybe he's still alive!**_

"**Hey, um . . . I have a question. you guys wouldn't happen to know this other guy who looks a lot like all of you, only he wears an orange mask and goes by the name Michelangelo, would you?" **_**Why do they look so shocked? Maybe he is alive! Wait! Someone's coming. NO WAY! **_

"**MIKEY?!" **_**Holy cow! It is him! **_

"**ALEXIS?!" **

**(NO POV)**

**Both of them couldn't contain their excitement at the sight of each other. Being unable to move in her condition, Alexis had to wait for Michelangelo to come over and hug her. As soon as they stopped hugging, the questions came pouring out so fast you couldn't even make out a single word. After a minute of constant rambling, Raph couldn't take it anymore. **

"**Okay, what the shell is goin' on?!" **

"**Oh! Sorry. Guys, this is my best friend Alexis!" Mikey said, with a smile so big on his face, it almost looked like it hurt. **

**Then something hit him. He turned to Alexis with a curious look on his face and asked "Wait a sec. I thought you were dead?" **

**The little yellow creature looked at him with a stern, yet somehow friendly look on it's face. "Mikey, you should know me better then to think I would kick the bucket because of a simple thing like that. Besides, I thought you were dead too! Why didn't you yell you were okay? I was freaking out dude!!"**

**Mikey looked very surprised by these words. "You think you were freaking out?! I was screaming my head off and digging like crazy to save you! Plus, the whole time I didn't hear squat from you!"**

**Mikey was now screaming so loud you could probably hear it on the surface. His brothers looked at their youngest in shock at how angry he looked, but they could tell his shouts weren't of rage, they were of concern. **

**(The reason Master Splinter hasn't tried to calm things down is because this takes place after "Secrets of a Dysfunctional family" which is my fav fanfic and I strongly recommend you read it!) **

**Leo decided he'd better break this up before all of New York heard them. "Okay, calm down!" he said as calmly as he could, and slowly walked between the 2 screamers. "Now, let's start over. So, who or what are you?"**

**All eyes turned to the little yellow creature who was starting to calm down. After a couple seconds of deep breathes, she finally spoke up. **

"**My name is Alexis, I'm pretty sure I'm not from earth, and even I have no clue what the heck I am. That answer your question?" **

**Everyone, except for Mikey, was awe struck. After a minute or so, Leo finally managed to say something.**

"**Umm . . . I think so. But what were you and Mikey just yelling at each other about?"**

"**Oh! I can explain that!" Mikey yelled. This snapped Raph and Don son much out their daze, they even jumped a little. Now, all attention was averted to Mikey. **

"**You see dudes, remember when we were about 10 years old I was gone a lot?"**

**After a moment of reminiscing, the other turtles nodded in agreement. **

"**I remember you told us you were out skateboarding" said Donnie suspiciously. **

"**Um . . . Yeah, well . . . About that . . ." Mikey was now blushing bright red. **

"**Um . . . You see . . . I was actually playing with Alexis." Mikey gave out a nervous giggle. **

"**I knew something was up" said Donnie with a look of pride on his face. "Especially when you sometimes left without your skateboard. Plus, you would come home looking like you had been hit by cupids arrow." **

"**I did?! Oh shell!" Mikey hit himself on the forehead, making Alexis laugh and the others remembered she was still right there, listening to every word. **

"**Still," Leo interrupted "what were you guys screaming about?"**

"**Oh!" Alexis piped "I'll tell you! You see, one day when Mikey came to visit, we decided to play explorers, basically, we just explored a new sewer tunnel each time. I was our favorite game! So, we chose a new tunnel to explore and hadn't gone far when I noticed that the walls were a little decrepit, but I just ignored it and we went further in. Suddenly, a subway went over the tunnel and the walls started to shake, we started running for our lives when I saw a rock was about to crush Mikey. So, I pushed him out of the way, and that's how we got separated." **

**Alexis looked at the ground, looking like she was about to cry. Mikey was the same. They slowly looked at each other's grim looks.**

"**I'm sorry!" They said in unison. They both blushed.**

"**So are we cool?" asked Mikey.**

"**Yeah, were cool." and they had a quick, yet warm hug.**

"**Anyways, why were you lying unconscious on the roof of Apr- I mean, our friends apartment?" asked Leo, trying to get back to their former conversation.**

"**Well, you see, I'm in town visiting a good friend of mine, and was running on the rooftops when out of nowhere, these black clad dudes showed up. They appeared so fast, I didn't even sense a single presence before I was totally surrounded! So I beat up as many of them as I could before I got knocked out. They were pretty decent ninjas. When I woke up, I was in a sack and was being taken somewhere. So, I took out all of them and started to run away, but I only made it about 4 blocks before my injuries hurt so much that I couldn't even walk. So, I just laid down on the rooftop and just felt everything around me kind of fade away. The last thing I saw was this giant figure move toward me and whisper 'you're going to be all right' it sounded like he was crying. Then I blacked out. Now, I'm here, so I guess you all know the rest." **

**When their minds were done processing this new information, their curiosity took over. **

**Donnie was the first to speak up. "So, what exactly did they look like?"**

"**Well I think it's kind of hard to notice what someone's wearing, when you're fighting for your life! All I remember is that the wore totally black ninja suits except, I think some of them had this kind of red paw-print kind of symbol on their bandanas. Does that mean anything to you guys?" **

"**The Foot!" The green group shouted in unison.**

**Her head still a little frail at the moment, Alexis couldn't help but cover her ears, and give out a little yelp. The turtles all turned to her.**

"**Sorry." She blushed, rubbing the back of her bandaged head. She tried to stand up, but when she put pressure on her leg, she yelped a little louder. Donnie went over to her side. **

"**You really shouldn't try to walk, or even stand in your condition. Just lie there and rest." He smiled softly at her. She returned his with her one of her own.**

"**So? What's the verdict on my injuries?" She asked, slightly wincing at the bits of pain that came to her from laying down.**

"**Well, you have quite a few. You have cuts and bruises all over your body, 3 broken ribs, your right arm is fractured, your left leg is broken, your skull is also a bit fractured, and your right ankle is nearly shattered." Donnie said these words with both sadness and a bit of worry in his voice. While the others were stunned by how many injuries she had, Alexis just lay there on the couch with a little smirk on her face. **

"**Well, that's good." She said sarcastically "And here I thought it was actually serious." **

**Donnie looked at her in shock. "WHAT?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Your injuries might take up to a YEAR to fully heal, and you're happy it wasn't anything serious?!" **

**Raph flinched a little when he heard this. **

_**A whole year?! **_**He thought **_**I swear, if she's the kind of girl who likes pink and unicorns and all that crap, I'm gonna go nuts!**_

"**Um . . . Yeah." she said simply, despite all the stunned looks she was getting. "You see, I don't know how, but I heal at a much greater speed then any normal human, or turtle does. In other words, It'll take me maybe 2 weeks to fully heal."**

**Donnie looked like his brain had just snapped, but managed to say "How is that even possible?!" Alexis just shrugged, causing her to wince a little. Suddenly a low grumble came from her stomach. She blushed at how loud it was.**

"**So, want some food?" asked Leo.**

"**Well, considering how I haven't eaten in 8 days, food sounds really good right now." said Alexis, still slightly blushing. **

"**You haven't eaten in 8 days?!" Mikey blurted out. **_**Man **_**he thought **_**I couldn't even go 8 **__**hours**__** without food! And she hasn't had a bite in 8 **__**days! **__**Holy Shell!**_

"**So what do you like to eat?" asked Leo, hoping it wasn't something disgusting like fish guts.**

"**At the moment, I'll even eat grass, I just need something to keep me going. But my favorite foods are fish and salad, sushi, cereal, and especially pizza! You guys got any of those?" Her question was met with even more surprised looks, all except for Raphael, who had a big smirk on his face, although it looked like he was trying to hide it. Mikey just smiled.**

"**I can heat you up a pizza if ya want." he said.**

**Alexis practically jumped when she heard this. "REALLY?!" she asked excitedly. A dazed expression came over her face for a minute as she licked her lips at the thought of scarfin' down a nice big pizza. **

"**Sure, no problemo." said Mikey in an almost equally excited voice. **

**While Mikey was in the kitchen heating up a big stuffed crust pepperoni pizza in the oven, Raph decided to come over from his little shadow spot against the wall and sat down next to Alexis. **

"**I just realized, we haven't even introduced ourselves!" said Leo. **

"**Oh, no need." said Alexis. "Mikey already told me about his brothers when we were kids. You're Leonardo, you're Donatello, and you're Raphael, right?"**

"**Um . . . Right" said Leo, slightly embarrassed that she already knew.**

"**Anyways," interrupted Raph, "since you're gonna be stayin' for a while," He shot a quick glare at Leo and Donnie, who were sharing the armchair, (Leo on the arm, Donnie on the seat) then continued "What exactly do you do" **

**Alexis was a bit confused by this "You mean like play video games and stuff?" **

"**Yeah. That stuff." said Raph.**

"**Oh! Well, nothing in particular I guess. You might not believe this but, I'm a ninja master. Sometimes, I like to meditate and do katas and stuff like that. Plus, I'd like to say I'm pretty good at fighting too, weapon or no weapon. Speaking of which, when I'm bored or something, I really like going out to Brooklyn or somewhere totally filled with stealing scuzzbags and have fun bashin' some skulls." She smiled and gave an bit of an aggressive look as she thought about kicking bad guy butt. Hearing this, Donnie and Leo looked right at Raph. Even he was a little stunned by this. Whenever he and Casey went out to kick some butt, they'd say they were going out bashin' skulls too. After a moment of thought, they all turned back to Alexis, who had stopped talking when she sensed they had stopped listening. "Shall I continue, or would you all prefer to keep spacing out?" She asked with a smug grin. They all blushed a little, even Raph a bit, and slowly nodded.**

"**As I was saying, I like going out and kicking major butt. But when I'm not out fightin', I like working on machines." This made Donnie perk up. **

"**How good would you say you are with machines?" He asked curiously.**

**She thought for a moment. "Well, once I put together a gene-splicer in an hour, using spare parts from an old tv and microwave. How good would you say that is?" Donnie thought she was lying and just said "Not bad, not bad."**

**Alexis could sense he thought she was lying (go figure right?) and rolled her eyes at him. "Tell you what." She said "As soon as I can walk again, I'll show you how to turn a dvd player into a Wii game station." Donnie gave a look that basically said 'yeah right.' **

"**I'll hold you to that" he said. **

"**So, aside from all that stuff, what I really love to do is skateboard, read comics, and play video games. So that basically wraps it up. ****Oh! And I have super powers. ****She muttered the last thing, hoping the others wouldn't hear. But they did.**

"**You have super powers?" asked Donnie **

**Alexis muttered something about being an idiot to herself. "Yes" she sighed "I'm a shape shifter." **

**All three of them looked at her in disbelief. That's when Mikey (at last) came over with the pizza. He sat down next to Alexis and handed her a slice.**

"**Thanks, Mikey." She looked almost insane at the slice of pizza she was holding, she ate the pizza with such force, it looked like a cat attacking a poor, helpless mouse and within seconds, it was gone. While the other's looked at her in awe, Mikey just smiled as if it was a normal thing and simply asked "Want some more?" **

**Alexis nodded vigorously "Yes, please!" **

**This time, he handed her 3 pieces of pizza and noticing all the looks she was getting, she ate in a more "civilized" manner. **

"**So, what exactly is a shape-shifter?" asked Raph, seeing as how the food had given her more strength. **

**This made Alexis a bit worried. She stopped eating and turned to Mikey "Mikey?"**

**He could tell she wasn't sure if she was "allowed" to show his brothers. He just gave her a warm smile and said (kind of how a parent would say to a child) "Go ahead. It's okay."**

**She smiled and nodded. Though Raph was getting impatient.**

"**So have you got powers or not?!" He yelled out. **

**Suddenly a second Raphael appeared and yelled in the first Raphaels face "So have you got powers or not?!" **

**Everyone was totally stunned. Even Raphael was speechless. However, instead of looking shocked, Mikey looked a little disappointed. The second Raphael sat back down on the couch, still looking angry, then looked at Mikey. Suddenly, his expression softened. **

"**Mikey? What's wrong?" He asked with the sincerity in his voice that you don't hear too often from the original Raphael.**

"**I wanted you to transform into me." He said sadly, with a bit of whine in his voice.**

**Raphael 2 just gave a big smile "Sorry, Mikey. I couldn't resist." He chuckled slightly.**

**The others had been slowly getting out of shock during the conversation. Donnie snapped out of it first. **

"**That's amazing!" He yelled. "Can you transform into anything you've seen?" He looked like a kid who had just seen Santa Claus. **

**This gave Alexis a small feeling of pride "Anything I've seen or can imagine" she bragged. **

"**Just what we needed, another Raph." Leo teased. Raph growled at him and muttered something under his breath. **

"**Amazing." said Donnie who was now examining Raph 2. "You're an exact replica of Raph!" **

"**Yep. It's a gift." She said smiling. Suddenly, she flinched and let out a small grunt as she sank deeper into the couch. "Unfortunately, no matter what I tranform into, my injuries are still there even if they aren't visible. I think I'll change back now." And as soon as he had appeared, Raph 2 was gone and a bruised and cut up little, yellow creature lay where he had. **

"**I think you better get some rest." said Donnie, standing up.**

"**I think you're right Donnie. By the way . . ." she motioned for him to lean down. He did so, making Raph and Leo suspicious.**

**Donnie stood up and smiled at her "no problem" he said "well, good night." As he started to leave, Leo and Raph gave him suspicious looks and Donnie just blushed before heading to his room. **

**Realizing that it was now 2am, Leo followed Don's example. "Well, good night guys, see you in the morning." He said sleepily.**

**Alexis was starting to get drowsy. "Night Leo." she said as he entered his room. **

**Even Raph felt a little tired. "Think I'll turn in too. Night kid."**

"**Night Raphie." She giggled when she said this, since Mikey had once told her that he hated being called that. But he didn't growl at her, he just knew that a certain little brother of his was going to get his butt kicked tomorrow. Now, all that were left were Mikey and Alexis, each getting drowsier by the minute. **

"**Well, I'm kind of tired too. Good night Alexis." As he turned to leave but, Alexis called after him. **

"**Mikey?"**

"**Yeah?" he saw how scared she looked.**

"**Um . . . Do you think you could stay here? Just for tonight? Please?"**

**Mikey's was surprised at first, then his expression softened. "Sure. Just like that sleep over we had when we were kids."**

**Alexis laughed "I remember that, you got popcorn in your mask."**

**Mikey laughed too "That's because you put it there while I was sleeping!" The 2 laughed at the memory of Mikey waking up with his mask full of popcorn. Mikey grabbed a blanket and got comfy on his half of the couch. **

"**Well, good night Alexis." said Mikey. And right before he zonked out, he swore he heard Alexis say**

"**Goodnight Michelangelo, I'm really glad you're not dead. And I can't wait for tomorrow so we can play just like in the old days. Well, night, I love you Mikey."**

**That night, the 2 slept better then they had in years because the best friends had been reunited at long last. **

**Authors note**

**Yay! Chapter 1 finally done! But trust me, there'll be more to come. Hey that rhymes! Basically, Alexis is the turtles all mushed into one being, only she's a girl and she's mostly Michelangelo. I hope to update soon. Sorry if I rambled on a bit. I just like being descriptive with my stories. By the way, I plan on starting all my other chapters with a diary entry, just to let you know. THANK U FOR READING THIS FAR!! PLEASE R&R!! **

****

Chapter 2 Dark Past, Darker Memories

__

Dear Diary,

Hey, my name is Alexis and I'm your new owner. Man, it's amazing what you can find at a dump. Such as, a perfectly good, never been used diary. So, here's the 411 on me: I'm an alien, I am about 1 ½ feet tall, I'm yellow, I have the ability to create electricity (very handy in a fight), and I am currently living with 4 giant mutant turtles in the sewers of New York. By the way, one of them is a long lost friend of mine (tell you more about that later). Anyways, I've been staying with them for 2 ½ weeks now, so I'm fully healed from a major fight I got into and I've been getting along pretty well with the guys. I'll start with Donnie. He is basically a total tech genius! I mean, most of his inventions are totally amazing! I especially like the flying skateboard he made for Mikey. But lately, he's been bugging the crap out of me! He's always begging me for a blood sample to examine, I try to ignore it, but I swear, if he doesn't cut it out soon, I'm gonna bite his head off! Anyways, you know that "l.ong lost friend" I told you about? Yeah, that would be Mikey. Man, being with him is just like old times, except when he has to go meditate and practice ninjitsu. Other than that, we're always skateboarding, or reading comics together, or just exploring both the sewers and the rooftops at night. It's great having him back! What's also great is seeing his big brother's face when I always pin him at wrestling. That would be Raph. He's cool, I guess. 2 nights ago, I saw him sneaking out of the lair and followed him. When I made my presence known on the roof, he jumped a mile high! I laughed so hard! So, after some pleading and having to use maximum puppy dog eyes, he agreed to let me come and bash some skulls with him and his friend Casey Jones. Casey was nice, but a little rude and I think he's either a little crazy or totally stupid. Beating up those purple dragons was the best time I've had in months! Casey even admitted he was impressed with my lighting attacks. I think Raph was too, but too "manly" or whatever to admit it. Lastly, there's Leonardo. Well . . . All I can say is, I don't think he trusts me very much. Plus, I'm a little scared of him. I don't know what it is, he just gives off this feeling of darkness or something. Well, that about does it. Except, well . . . Tomorrow is the anniversary of . . . Well . . . I really don't want to talk about it. Sorry. Let's just say, it's not a happy anniversary okay? I hope the guys don't notice. I'll probably be in bed all day anyways, so I'll write again later okay?

- Alexis

As Alexis slowly closed her diary and laid down in the "bed" Mikey had made her, (just an old wooden box with various pieces of cloth found around the sewers in it) she thought about what the anniversary was for, she knew Mikey would understand her feelings because she had told him about this when they were kids, but how will the other guys react if they notice her mood? Thinking about this, she closed her eyes, and silently cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Alexis woke up to find her pillow wet and a smell in the air she knew, but hadn't experienced in a long time. She wondered why her pillow was wet, but only for a second. As her brain slowly switched from sleep mode to awake mode, the smell got stronger until she finally realized what the pleasant odor was. _Pancakes?_ she thought as she slowly opened her crusty eyes. When she was finally fully awake, she closed her eyes again and followed the smell out of bed, passed Donnie's lab, where the genius was watching her every move, thinking she was sleep walking, then passed the dojo, where Raph and Leo's intense sparring practice had been interrupted by the sight of the little yellow creature, the 3 brothers silently watched her walk right over the bridge of their small pond, and straight into the kitchen, where she jumped on the counter where Mikey was busy stirring pancake batter in a bowl. Suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, Alexis's eyes burst wide open and at the sight of what was right in front of her, a giant grin appeared on her face as well.

When Mikey noticed she was right next to him, he didn't squeal, or even look a bit surprised. He just smiled. "Still listening to your stomach before your mind, huh?" Alexis looked up at the orange-clad turtle, and rapidly nodded. "Okay, here you go." Mikey said as he handed Alexis a big stack of pancakes. Alexis walked over to the table, staring at the stack of fluffy pancakes in front of her the whole way. As she took her first bite, a big smile spread across her face.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Mikey hopefully as he sat down next to her.

"Let's just say, if you ever retired from ninjitsu, you should definitely become a cook!" said Alexis as she swallowed a bite.

"Cool! . . . Hey, what's the date?" Mikey asked in a very cheerful mood.

That's when Alexis suddenly remembered why her pillow was so wet. Her big smile quickly changed to a look of pure misery. "August 10th." she said in a sorrowful voice.

Mikey wondered what had caused the sudden personality switch, but then he remembered what she had told him years ago. His face almost matched hers at the memory.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot." Mikey said glumly, looking down.

"It's not your fault Mikey, I told you about it years ago. But could you please not tell the others? I don't think they'd understand."

"Sure. If you don't want me to tell them I won't" Mikey said with a small smile.

Alexis smiled back at him, then looked at the stack of pancakes still in front of her. She frowned and pushed the plate away.

"I'm not really hungry anymore. I think I'll just go back to bed." She turned away from Mikey and lowered her head as she slowly made her way back toward her bed. The other 3 turtles had watched this whole ordeal and were now very curious about what had come over their little brother and guest. They all quietly walked into the kitchen and each took their usual seats. Mikey was still in his state of sadness and didn't even notice them until Raph cleared his throat, announcing their presence. Mikey jumped a little when he realized he wasn't alone. He looked at his brother's. Each with an expectant face.

"Um . . . Hey dudes. What's up?" Mikey asked, still a little down.

"Not you apparently. What happened with Alexis?" asked Donnie, his voice had both concern and curiosity.

"Um . . . What are you talking about?" asked Mikey, hesitantly.

Raph was starting to get impatient and wanted an answer now. He slammed his fist on the table making Mikey jump again. "Can the crap! Tell us why the heck you switched from goofy to misery!"

"Um . . . Seriously dudes it was nothing!"

Leo leaned in close to his youngest brother, Raph and Don did the same. "Mikey, if something happened, you can tell us." he said with a sympathetic smile.

"I can't! I promised!" Mikey was now yelling "I need to be alone right now!" Mikey ran out of the lair as fast as he could, ignoring his brothers calls after him.

Once they had given up calling after Mikey, they looked at each other and silently agreed to ask Alexis what happened.

It was now 3 o'clock. Mikey still hadn't return and Alexis was still in her bed. Raph, Don, and Leo decided it was time for action.

They quietly walked over to the little bed and peered inside to see if she was asleep. But she was in fact the opposite of asleep. She was staring at the wall, her eyes wide.

Donnie gathered up enough courage to speak first "Um . . . Alexis?"

Alexis didn't even look at them. "What?" Her voice was so rough, it could easily be mistaken for Raph.

"We were just wondering if something happened earlier with you and Mikey. You seemed happy one minute, and the next you looked like you were hit by a truck."

Alexis smirked at this "You have no idea."

Raph was getting fed up with this. He wanted a straight answer.

"Okay! That does it!" he raged. "I'm sick of bein' kept in the freakin' dark! You been sulkin' in bed all day and I want to know what the shell is goin' on!"

Alexis didn't even flinch as Raph yelled his head off.

When Alexis spoke again, it was barely above a whisper, but the guys heard her "You guys would never understand."

This made Raphael even more enraged.

"Would you cut it already?! What the shell is your problem? What, did your dolly break or something?! I'll bet your just sulkin' for attention huh?!"

This made Alexis shoot up out of her bed, making Raph back up a little. A look of pure anger covered her face.

"Attention! You think I would do this just for attention?! I can't believe you!"

Raph was still too enraged to be nervous like his brothers now were.

"Yeah! What the shell is your problem?!"

Alexis couldn't take it anymore! She gave out a raged yell and leapt at Raphaels arm. As she sank her teeth into his flesh, he gave out a painful yell! Raph began spinning around, trying to get her off, yelling the whole time. Don and Leo ran over to help, but she wouldn't come loose. Not until she heard a familiar saying from her memories.

"_Get off me you little monster"_

Alexis suddenly let go of Raphs arm, sending her flying backwards, right into the wall.

When the dust cleared, Alexis didn't looked like her brain had snapped. She just stared at him, until she barely managed a sentence.

"You . . . You sounded just like him."

The 3 brothers were puzzled by this remark. They all wondered who she was talking about. Obviously, not someone she liked. Then anger took over Alexis once more, and it was worst than before. She began screaming at the top of her lungs!

"You want to know why I've sulkin' around all day Raph?! Do ya?! Well, I'll tell you why!! It's because exactly 7 years ago from today! . . . MY BIG BROTHER DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!! AND THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO TO SAVE HIM!!"

Alexis collapsed on the floor in tears while all the guys could do was stare at her, too stunned to move. Suddenly, Alexis's sobs turned to a small giggle, which changed to the laughter of a maniac.

She was still looking down and laughing when she said something that actually broke Raph's heart.

"_You know Raph, you really know how to hit where it hurts. I don't believe you. Mikey always said that you had a temper, but I had no idea that you didn't have a heart. I can't even stand to look at you." _

Hearing that, all the boys could do was stand there in silence, as they watched the heart broken yellow creature run out of the lair and into the dark, damp tunnels of the sewers.

Authors note

Poor Alexis. Hope to update soon. By the way, I changed it from Master Splinter bring on vacation to being after the fanfic "Secrets of a Dysfunctional Family" Which I strongly suggest you read. It's fantastic! Hope to update soon. Please Read and Review. April is in the next chapter. Plus, I plan on starting all new chapters with a diary entry. L8R!!


End file.
